Prototype methods have been designed and are being developed and implemented to identify and bring under control cases of high blood pressure (hbp) from primary care clinics in rural predominantly mining areas. Three phases are proposed: Phase I, a pilot testing of prototype methods; Phase II, the control of hbp of miners; and Phase III, the control of hbp in the community at large. Annual mine site and community screening will be the mode of identifying patients and estimating community control of the disease. A thorough community organization approach has been developed for gaining the cooperation of the companies, unions, and community organizations for screening. A comprehensive program of patient education and regimen compliance promotion activities will be implemented as an integral part of care. This program will include self bp monitoring, family involvement, social support from the mine union officials, frequent phone and other reminders, daily recording of medication and iatrogenic symptoms, and medication knowledge testing. An experiment with random assignment of patients will be run wherein self bp monitoring and family involvement are systematically subtracted from the education program in a factorial design. A no program education control group will also be implemented. The set of proven effective procedures for controlling cases of hypertension in a rural Appalachian mining area from a primary health care center will be disseminated to similar clinics in West Virginia, Appalachia and the rest of the country.